marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom (film)
Venom is the first film in Sony's Marvel Universe and based upon the titular anti-hero of the same name which follows Eddie Brock and the Venom symbiote teaming up against Carlton Drake. Plot While exploring space for new habitable worlds, a space probe belonging to bioengineering corporation Life Foundation discovers four symbiotic lifeforms and brings them back to Earth. One escapes in transit, causing the ship to crash in Malaysia, but the Life Foundation recovers the other three and transports them to their research facility in San Francisco. Its CEO, Carlton Drake, becomes obsessed with bonding symbiotes to humans to prepare humanity for Earth's inevitable ecological collapse, and begins illegally experimenting on vagrants, resulting in numerous deaths – including one of the remaining symbiotes – and attracting the attention of investigative journalist Eddie Brock, who arranges an interview with Drake through his girlfriend Anne Weying, a lawyer affiliated with the Life Foundation. Against instructions, Brock confronts Drake with confidential materials indicating wrongdoing that he stole from Weying's e-mail, leading to them both being fired from their respective jobs and the end of their relationship. Six months later, Brock is approached by one of Drake's scientists, Dora Skirth, who disagrees with Drake's methods and wants to help Brock expose him. With her aid, Brock breaks into Drake's research facility to acquire evidence from his crimes, in the process learning that an acquaintance of his, Maria, has become one of Drake's subjects. Brock attempts to rescue her, but Maria attacks him and the symbiote possessing her transfers from her body to his, killing her in the process. Brock manages to escape, but soon begins displaying strange symptoms and reaches out to Weying for help. Her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis, examines Brock, discovering the symbiote and learning that it is vulnerable to noise. Meanwhile, Drake kills Skirth for her betrayal by exposing her to the remaining symbiote, leaving Brock's symbiote as the sole surviving specimen. Brock is attacked by mercenaries employed by Drake to retrieve the symbiote, but the symbiote takes over his body – transforming him into a monstrous creature – to repel the attackers. Taking shelter at a nearby lighthouse, the symbiote communicates with Brock, introducing itself as "Venom", and persuades him to form an alliance, so that he can experience life through Brock, while Brock gets to enjoy the superhuman attributes the symbiote affords him. Brock uses his newfound abilities to break into his old workplace to turn in evidence of Drake's crimes, but is intercepted by mercenaries on the way out and transforms once again to escape. Weying calls him back to Lewis' office, where Brock learns that the symbiote is slowly rotting his internal organs. Although the symbiote claims it is part of their symbiosis, Brock uses an MRI machine to weaken the symbiote long enough to separate from it, but he is then captured by Drake's men. At Life Foundation's headquarters, Brock learns that Drake has bonded with the fugitive symbiote, "Riot", and that they are planning to launch a probe into space and bring a legion of symbiotes back to Earth to assimilate the human race. Meanwhile, Weying reluctantly bonds with the symbiote and breaks into the Life Foundation to rescue Brock, transferring the symbiote back to him with a kiss. Brock and Venom merge once again and set out to stop Drake and Riot, battling them on the probe's launch platform. As the probe takes off, Venom manages to damage it, causing it to explode, killing Drake and Riot and foiling their plan. Shortly afterwards, Brock has mended his relationship with Weying and returned to journalism, while secretly working alongside the symbiote to protect the city. In a mid-credits scene, Brock prepares to interview incarcerated serial killer Cletus Kasady. Cast *Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom *Michelle Williams as Anne Weying *Riz Ahmed as Carlton Drake/Riot *Scott Haze as Roland Treece *Reid Scott as Dan Lewis *Jenny Slate as Dora Skirth *Melora Walters as Maria *Michelle Lee as Corinne Wan *Sope Aluko as Rosie Collins *Scott Deckert as Ziggy *Ron Cephas Jones as Jack *Woody Harrelson as Cletus Kasady Continuity and References to the Sony's Marvel Universe *Eddie Brock/Venom is introduced. *Anne Weying is introduced. *Carlton Drake/Riot is introduced. *Roland Treece is introduced. *Dan Lewis is introduced. *Dora Skirth is introduced. *Donna Diego is introduced. *Rosie Collins is introduced. *Cletus Kasady is introduced. Taglines * Embrace Your Inner Anti-Hero. * The World Has Enough Superheroes. Gallery Venom_First_Look_Tom_Hardy_as_Eddie_Brock.jpg Venom 01.jpg D6C7C524-CA00-4AD0-8CEC-1048ABE8E37A.jpeg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Venom_Teaser_Poster.jpg Venom_Japanese_Poster.jpg Venom Wild Poster 01.jpg Venom Wild Poster 02.jpg Venom Wild Poster 03.jpg Venom Dual Poster.jpg Venom_IMAX_Poster.jpg Venom_Theatrical_Poster.jpg Venom INt Poster.jpg Venom Chinese Banner.jpg Venom Chinese Poster 01.jpg Venom Chinese Poster 02.jpg Videos VENOM - Tom Hardy Live from the Set VENOM - Official Teaser Trailer (HD) VENOM - Official Trailer (HD) VENOM - Official Trailer 2 (HD) Why Venom's Origin Is Being Reinvented Without Spider-Man - IGN Premiere How Tom Hardy Is Bringing Venom to Life - IGN Premiere Venom New Info on the Symbiotes Revealed - IGN Premiere How Venom's Biggest Stunt Scene Was Made - IGN Premiere VENOM - Devils (In Theaters October 5) VENOM - Eat (In Theaters October 5) VENOM - Devil (In Theaters October 5) VENOM - Enough (In Theaters October 5) VENOM - The Truth (In Theaters October 5) VENOM - Truthful (In Theaters October 5) VENOM – ESPN Promo ‘New Mascot’ (In Theaters October 5) Venom Exclusive Clip - Eddie Brock Ambushes Carlton Drake VENOM Clip - To Protect and Serve (In Theaters October 5) Venom - Eddie Brock vs. Repo Men Clip Venom - "We Are Romantic" Clip VENOM Clip - Rock Out With Your Brock Out VENOM - Official "Rom-Com" Trailer (On Digital 12 11, Blu-ray 12 18) Eminem - Venom VENOM - Special Features Preview (On Digital 12 11, Blu-ray 12 18) VENOM "Car Alarm" DELETED SCENE Sneak Peek! Now on Digital! VENOM Clip - "She Venom" Special Features Reveal VENOM SPECIAL FEATURES CLIP "Designing Venom" VENOM - Extended Preview (On Digital Now, Blu-ray 12 18) VENOM OFFICIAL YULE LOG - Now on Blu-ray and Digital! Venom's Director Breaks Down a Fight Scene Vanity Fair References External links * Venom on IMDB * Stand-Alone Film * Planning * Press Release confirming Venom and Sinister Six films Category:Venom Category:Spider-Man films Category:Sony's Marvel Universe films